Remeber Me for Centuries
by Epicminion
Summary: A collection of Soul Eater prompts and drabbles from Tumblr. Most of them are Soma. :)
1. Chapter 1

Prompt: Role reversal au from anon.

"Soul, it's not that hard," Maka stated as she changed back to her human form from where she was resting on the field they were using for training. She was annoyed that Soul had dropped her for the fifth time that hour, never mind that day.

Soul looked embarrassed as he turned his head to the side, blushing horribly, he held his hand down for his meister to grab on to and he helped her onto her feet once again. "I'm sorry, okay? I haven't been training my whole life for this like you have."

Maka dusted of the back of her skirt. "Its ok, it's not really your fault. We just need practice!" she exclaimed. "Again." With that, her body glowed green as she took the form of an elegant, green and gold scythe.

Soul sighed, catching her in a gloved hand before moving to spin her around once more, like he had before. He was doing fine before he reached the move he messed up on before. When he tried it once more he dropped her halfway through changing his hands as he threw her.

She clattered to the floor before turning back into a human once again with a huff.

"We should take a break," Soul said uncertainly, "This can't be good for you."

"It's not so bad," Maka replied, before grinning "you are gonna have to give me a back massage when we get home though."

Soul groaned (he didn't really mind that much).

—  
>Taking an extra lesson so soon after their argument was foolish, yet here they were, standing on the london bridge facing a strange man.<p>

Blackstar and Tsubaki where already done for, passing out from trying to use the Star Clans madness too soon. It was actually really uncool if Soul thought about it…

Not that he had time to, almost faster than his eyes could track, Maka was right in front of the man, her arm transformed and buried into the creature's chest. Well that was too easy, Soul would have thought someone with such an impressive soul would have lasted longer…

But why wasn't the soul separating from the body like what usually happened when they killed something?

"Maka, get out of there!" Soul yelled, panicked. That soul was not normal.

Luckily, Maka pulled her arm out and retreated to stand next to him. "What does his soul look like?" she asked, her voice hushed.

As Soul described it to her, Maka's face paled. "Soul, I think he is an immortal," she breathed out lowly, "I've read about them. I'm almost completely sure he is one, how else could he still be alive?"

"That's right," the man stated, his voice loud in the silence of the bridge, "I'm an immortal. How about I show you my true form?"

With that, his wicked grin turned sharped as his teeth and jaws elongated, his hair grew longer and wilder and his nails turned to claws.

Soul took a shuddering breath as he held out his hand for her to take, their sign for her to transform. She did as he commanded.

Her weapon form felt off, however. It was much, much too hot for him to hold. He dropped her onto the bridge with a clatter.

"Fuck," he swore looking at his seared gloves.

Maka seemed to share that sentiment as she turned back into her human form and charged at the damn werewolf herself. Her limbs turned into and out of blades as she punched and kicked, catching the werewolf in the stomach and managing to push him back a few feet. She actually looked like she was doing okay by herself.

That hurt Soul more than any fight could. It wasn't that he hated her independence, it was just that he wasn't that good at hand to hand combat and she was. Sure, he trained hard to learn how to beat the kishins they were assigned but he was still not as strong as the other meisters in their year. Or even her.

She had always wanted to be a meister, just like her mother. She asked him on a daily basis about what peoples souls looked like; during class, while they were away on missions, everywhere and anywhere. Sometimes he wished that she had soul perception instead of him, it would make her so happy if she was the meister in their relationship. He was glad he had it though, it was how he had first found out he was a meister.

But there she was, when their wavelengths didn't line up, charging the monster while he stood there like a fucking bump on a log.

It was then that he was pulled from his thoughts, the beast had pushed Maka towards the edge of the bridge and she was hanging off the side, with her arm turned blade embedded into the side of the bridge.

He charged at the beast and give it a firm kick, sending it sliding a few feet backwards. Quickly Soul reached down and grasped Maka's outstretched hand, pulling her back up to stand next to him on the bridge. Even when she was standing Soul didn't let go of her hand.

"Transform," he demanded.

Maka gasped, "No! I'll burn your hands!" she exclaimed, her voice fearful.

"Transform, Soul growled.

The werewolf had recovered from his shock by now and had moved to charge at them once again. With a green flash of light, Maka took the form of a scythe once more. Within moments of her transformation Soul's hands started to burn. He ignored it, favouring swinging madly at the monster when it got close enough, slicing it across the chest. He only pulled back for a moment before diving into the fray once more, his blood roaring in his ears and his palms burning on the usually cool metal of Maka's handle.

He only managed a few attacks, driving the werewolf towards the very edge of the bridge before Maka flew out of his hands, transforming as she went. His first thought was that she had slipped and fell out of his grip but no, the look on her face showed that this was planned.

She tackled Free, the werewolf, and sent them both plummeting off the edge.

"No!" Soul screamed, dashing forward.

He caught her just in time.

"I guess your ankles aren't that fat after all," Soul bit out, his palms stung and burned from where he had been burnt earlier and quite frankly hurt like a bitch but he didn't let go.

The wolf was, apparently, not ready to die. He sunk his claws into Maka's side as he fell, causing her to gasp in pain.

Soul didn't think he could hold up Maka and the werewolf. He was going to have to choose. Let them both go, keep himself safe and let Maka fall to her death alone or fall with her and possibly save her.

Just as Soul was about to let go of the bridge, a heavy, spiked steel ball connected with the monsters head, causing his to retract its claws in confusion.

Soul looked up to see the worried face of Tsubaki as she stood over them, Blackstar in his weapon form (a mace) in her hand. He returned to his human form and together they pulled up Maka and Soul. Soul immediately collapsed to the ground, his strenght gone from holding onto Maka for so long.

"Haha! How's that for a godly entrance?" Blackstar cackled, completely overlooking the fact that two of his closest friends had almost fallen to their deaths. He turned and made his way towards the hotel they were staying in for the night, crossing to the other side of the bridge.

"Come on," Maka said, grabbing his wrist, careful not to brush his palm as she pulled him to his feet. "Lets go back to our hotel room, we need to bandage your hands. Also, it looks like I'll be the one cooking for the next little while."

"Just make us something edible," Soul laughed before turning serious, "We need to bandage your wounds to."

With that the partners headed off, their souls aligning once more.


	2. Chapter 2: Sleeping Beauty

Hahaha, I dont know what happened. It seems I am unable to write anything but Soma cuddles…. Thanks for the ask! I hope you like it! Prompt from Chaoticlivi on tumblr.

**Prompt: Narnia: "Lucy woke out of the deepest sleep you can imagine, with the feeling that the voice she liked best in the world had been calling her name."**

Soul blearily opened his eyes, still half asleep as the sunlight streaming through the open window.

"Ah, sleeping beauty awakens!" a voice right above him called out.

Well, Soul was wide awake now.

Oh, it was only Maka. Laying on his chest. No big deal, he was a cool guy. Cool guys woke up with girls laying on their chest all the time. No big deal at alllll.

Hold shit, was she not wearing a bra?

Ok, she needed to get off him now before he did something he would regret.

"You know, sleeping beauty is generally woken up by a kiss."

Shit.

Maka's face was bright red. Shit, shit, now she probably knew that he wanted to kiss her and date her and marry her and all that mushy stuff he was not allowed to do.

Fuck.

"A kiss you say?" Maka asked, her face still flushed brilliantly.

Soul nodded, a faint blush spread across his face. It was too late to take it back, he might as well just go with it… Right?

Right. Especially when that lead to getting light meister-kisses all over his face (except his lips, damn it!).

He was then trying to dodge her kinda sloppy kisses (they tickled and it was embarrassing) and she was giggling.

Soul laughed as well and she collapsed, rolling off him to rest at his side.

God, she was cute. Soul leaned closer to her, his forehead resting against hers. She smelled like the lotion next to the bed. Like strawberries (her lotion not his!).

Should he kiss her? He felt he should. He started to close the gap between their lips.

Did she feel he should?

He halted his motion forward but a soft voice called out him name as he stopped moving. He started moving forward again as she and meet his eyes. Getting closer and closer.

Death, he loved her.


	3. Chapter 3: Foiled again

Haha, ok! So I should probably explain a bit first! If you don't wanna hear my crash course in fencing skip the next part. In fencing there is 3 main weapons: foil, épée and sabre. In foil bouts (battles) generally last 1-3 min but if your unlucky up to 5 min. In foil only your chest and stomach is target. Also, only one person can attack at a time if you miss, go backwards or get parried you lose attack. This is called priority. In sabre, you can slice or stab anywhere above the waist even the head. Slicing is most common. These bouts usually last less then 30 seconds generally so they don't even bother with the clock. Also, your feet cannot cross, ever. Priority is a thing here to. In épée, you can stab anywhere on the body- head, toes and fingers included. These bouts last a bit less time them foil because in épée you can both attack at the same time. You cannot slice and your feet can cross, these fencers also duck and jump a lot. A Piste is the area you fence in. A lame is a jacket. It is always mandatory to salute your opponent. Hitting someone who you are not in a bout with is not allowed. So, yeah! If your still with me, enjoy!

—-

Soul grinned and took of his mask, saluted his opponent( Liz) and shook her hand. It was his fifth consecutive victory today and he was feeling pretty damn unbeatable.

He grinned, his sabre felt light in his hand as he teasingly swung it at Blackstar's arm, ignoring the deadly look Stein sent him from across the room.

He needed a challenge.

A difficult challenge.

Backstar was busy.

Maka it wasn't.

The young girl was strong and quick, her skill with a épée was unrivalled in the Death City Fencing Club.

Her skill with the sabre? Not so much (in all fairness his skill with an épée was shit).

Soul sighed, they would have to fence foil, again.

They could never agree on what weapon, she wanted épée and he, sabre. Foil, was a comprise between the two (they equally sucked).

Now, to actually find Maka. The gym was full, the pistes all in use as he searched for the familiar head of dirty blonde hair.

Oh, there she was, teaching some newbies, imagine that. She totally didn't do that every class. She was so engrossed on her /fascinating/ discussion with the new girl with black hair that she didn't even notice Soul walk up.

Until he wrapped his arms around her waist and stuck his face right next to hers, that is.

"Hey," he said, sounding half bored, half miscivious and feeling very accomplished when she jumped.

"What are you doing?" She asked, blushing cutely as her voice raised an octave.

"Wanna fight?" Soul asked, "I would hit you with my glove but that's so old fashioned. It would also involve taking it off and I really don't want to do that."

Tsugumi was still staring at Maka worshipfully (Soul made a mentally note to watch out for Maka around the other girl, he didn't think Maka swung that way but wasn't sure) as she followed Soul away from her towards the pistes, promising to talk to her soon while grabbing two foils.

She handed one to him before grabbing her mask. When a piste opened up they walked over and hooked up their equipment to the monitor. After testing that yes, their lames did work, they settled into on guard position.

When Maka signalled go, Soul leaped forward, his feet never crossing as he rushed at her and stabbed. She immediately countered with a parry an lunged.

_Beep_

Maka grinned at him as the red light light up on the score board, signalling that she had in fact hit him. He glared at her through the black mesh of his mask as they settled into on guard stance again.

This time Soul got a point, hitting her in the stomach. They glared playfully at each other as they faced off for the finale time.

This time as Soul sprung forward he accidentally raised his sword, swinging at her arm (off target) and attacking like it was sabre.

Opps.

He quickly realized why he had done, when Maka stabbed him in the toe (also off target).

She glared at him and removed her mask. "I'm gonna give you a black card for excessive force," she said. "This is obviously not sabre." She was rubbing her arm where he had hit her. God, he hoped it didn't bruise.

"What do you mean not sabre?" Soul asked in mock confusion and horror, "Curses! I've been foiled again!"

The uncool pun was totally worth the look on her face.


End file.
